Maid Suits Can Be Fun
by NotOfSignificance
Summary: Romano wears a maids' dress that is a bit too short for his own liking. He and Spain get up to something and have a little "fun" with it all. Spamano, Romano's choice of language, adult themes and all that lovely stuff.


**AN: I can just imagine Lovi in a Maid's Suit. He would look so cute. Hey,That ****(kind of)** Rhymes!~ Hetalia still doesn't belong to me. Darn it...

* * *

"Lovi~?! Where are you Lovi~?!" Spain called. "You're in here right? I'm coming in."

"No don't come in! I'm not ready!" He yelled, but Spain walked in anyway.

"Lovi!? Wh…what are you wearing?" He asked in shock. Romano was seated on his bed wearing a maid's outfit that barely covered his thighs. It stopped just below his bottom, hugging it. "Ah so cute~!" He squealed in delight.

"Hey, get lost you pervert!" Romano yelled flustered.

"So mean." Spain pouted.

"I…uh." Romano stuttered, his face bright red.

"Aw you're shy. So adorable~!" He exclaimed while pouncing on Romano; pulling him into a bone crushing hug. He rubbed their cheeks together affectionately.

"Get off!" He struggled in his grip.

"You're so stubborn, I only wanted to hug my little Lovi~!"

"I'm not stubborn, you are! And I'm not your 'little Lovi'!"

"Yes you are. You're my little Lovi~." He claimed. "What's with this outfit anyway?"

"Shut up! There's nothing with it!"

"But, then why are you wearing it?"

"I…I…thought you'd like it." He conceded.

"Aw how sweet~!" He yelled, hugging him tighter.

"Sp…Spain you're crushing me." He gasped.

"Oops Sorry!" He apologised loosening his grip slightly. "Of course I like it, you look good in everything you wear, b…but it's so short."

"Oh." He suddenly realised that it was in fact "so short" and tried to regain some modesty by covering his thighs. "I didn't realise."

"So cute, you're trying to hide yourself." He chuckled softly.

"Don't laugh at me!" He cried. "It's embarrassing for me."

"You didn't have to wear it. I'm so happy that you did though~!"

"I…in what way?" Romano gulped.

"Not like that. I mean I'm glad that you did something nice for me."

"I…I knew that."

"But of course I'd be lying if I said that this didn't turn me on in the least." He replied squishing Romano's cheek. "Your face is so cute; the outfit's cute, everything about you is just so cute~."

"I get it. I get it. I'm so cute yada yada yada."

"Please don't interrupt me. How shall I describe you then?"

"I don't know."

"Your lips are so plump and tasty." He explained, pecking the corner of his mouth. "I love how your blush spreads to your ears and your neck. It's so endearing." He purred. "I love how you act like you don't want it, but on the inside you're just begging to be touched by me."

"That's not true!" He roared while pulling his face away from Spain.

"It is and you know it. You're just too shy to admit it. You're also an unintentional tease. You look so beautiful when you smile, however rare an occasion that may be."

"I'm not." He grumbled.

"I also love it when you take the initiative and kiss me first. You taste so good and you smell sweet, like tomatoes." He grinned, breathing in the scent of his wonderful Romano. "Your hair is so soft and shiny and it always smells good too."

"Shut up! Stop sniffing me you freak!"

"And this little curl is so cute. It sometimes takes the form of a heart~." He smirked while touching the curl in question, ever so softly.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" He ordered.

"And why not?" Acting dumb, he pulled the curl lightly.

"Y...you know why." He muttered; feeling some pleasure from having his erogenous zone touched. "Stop it!"

"Fine." He stroked his reddening cheeks soothingly. "So cute, so soft~.All of your skin feels silky smooth. Do you moisturise?"

"Not really."

He sighed, moving his hands to cup his cheeks. Rubbing them; he groped them softly, needing them in smooth circles, parting them gently. "Ah~ So tight. So round, so sweet and oh so fuckable. I'd say your ass is one of your best attributes by far~."

"What the fuck!?" Romano whined, biting his bottom lip in frustration.

"Stop biting your little lip. You know what it does to me. Plus that's my job." He caught his bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling and sucking eagerly. Romano moaned; whether from pain or pleasure Spain knew not, but he believed the latter option. He released his lip and smiled breathtakingly. "Do you want me?" Romano shook his head violently. "No?" He questioned. "You're such a bad liar Lovi~."

"Shut up!" He retorted, turning a shade redder.

"You really do have a mean streak."

"So, what?"

* * *

**AN: Review Maybe? Please?  
**


End file.
